Sakura and the Tumble
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Sakura takes a valiant, yet accidental, tumble down a hill, as Kakashi looks on. [KakaSaku]


**A/N: MY FIRST NARUTO FIC:D I love KakaSaku. For some reason, I have a thing for hot older guys and pretty younger girls. o.O Don't ask. Anyway, please enjoy and review this fic.:D I haven't seen many Naruto eppies yet...So please cut me some slack! XDD**

**xXXx**

**Sakura and the Tumble**

**xXXx**

Spring always pleased Haruno Sakura. Maybe it was because it was her birth season, or because it was the highlight of the year, showcasing her namesake flower. Whatever the case, it never ceased to send waves of joy and serenity coursing through her veins.

'A day without training...Without dealing with Naruto...What's one to DO on a day like this?' Sakura pondered, as she sat on the crest of a healthy-green, grassy hill, hugging her knees to her chest. It was so quiet, and so peaceful, that it almost made her wish that she DID have commitments such as dealing with Naruto and her infamously belated Kakashi-sensei...And of course, ogling at Sasuke-kun. However, THAT was not an unfavored hobby of hers.

Heaving a gentle sigh, she stood and decided to head back home. However, when she spun around to set off, she collided with a large, firm mass. Yelping with surprise, the pink-haired girl lifted her eyes upward, in order to inspect the figure obscuring the path home.

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan."

Eyes widening, Sakura took a step back, suddenly feeling that she was much too close in proximity to this figure, who had turned out to be her sensei, himself! "S-Sensei! What are YOU doing h--"

She was cut off, as she had stepped a bit too far over the curve of the hill, causing her to lose her balance and tumble backwards onto her rump, her back slapping the grassy ground, and flipping over, sending her rolling down the hill.

Sakura didn't know what else to do but scream, and at the top of her lungs at that. "AHHH! SENSEIIII!" she shrieked, gaining speed as she rolled, head over bum down the incline.

"...Sakura-chan!" Kakashi-sensei said, rather amusedly, his one revealed eye displaying his mirth at her misfortune. Nevertheless, though, he slowly strode down the hill after his student, planning on lazily helping her back up the hill...That is, once she stopped frickin' rolling!

"OOF!" Sakura's plight of fear and strange humor ended, with her butt smacking against the base of a tree. Grunting, she uncoiled herself from her fetal position, legs propped upright against the trunk of the tree, while her torso lay flat on the ground. "Ugh..." she whimpered; her petite body was hurting everywhere from her valiant tumble.

Kakashi at last reached her, bending over and offering her a hand to help her rise. Staring at him, in upside-down vision, Sakura sheepishly gripped the hand, and was elevated back to a normal standing position. She rubbed the back of her head, eyes glued to her feet in embarassment, and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"Now, what was THAT for?" Kakashi-sensei asked, cocking an eyebrow at his student. Sakura felt her face heat up in a flush, and she suddenly wished that her complexion weren't so fair and susceptible to god-damned blushes.

"It was an ACCIDENT," she muttered.

Kakashi chuckled. "You're so clumsy, Sakura-chan." His right hand smoothed her hair, picking out the unnatural hinderances that she had acquired during her tragic roll down the hill, which included leaves, twigs, and other random objects.

"Gr..." Sakura clenched her fists, eyes flashing up to meet his revealed one. "Sensei!"

She could tell he was grinning, even with his mask on. The familiar way that his eye crinkled up in an unexplained jocund fashion was much too easy to pick up on.

"Besides, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Enjoying the fresh air. Why, do I need an excuse for you, as usual, Sakura-chan?"

"Well you just popped out of nowhere!"

"Don't I always, though?"

"GRR! Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. "I just figured that you'd be here. And I decided to visit my favorite pupil, to see if she would like to fill in her schedule for today with extra training sessions."

The tips of Sakura's ears reddened at the mention of her being his 'favorite pupil'. "Why not Naruto or Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto-kun is most likely sleeping or snacking on his 3rd meal of ramen within 3 hours, and Sasuke-kun...Well, I don't know about him. I just supposed that you would be free."

Sakura ground her teeth in anger. "Are you saying you don't think I have a social life? 'CAUSE I DO, YOU KNOW!"

"Then what are you doing here, may I ask?"

She fired a glare in his direction. "I DO have the freedom to be outdoors and right here, don't I?"

"Well, of course, Sakura-chan."

Ugh. How his ability to stay calm and happy even in these situations really pissed her off! How could he stay so unfazed all the time?

But no. She had to relax.

'Think wide, open spaces, Sakura,' she mentally coached, tricking herself into falling into a relaxed spell.

"Nee...Sensei..."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I'll train with you."

"Really, then?"

"Yep. So long as you promise to take me out for ramen after."

"...I see we have another Naruto among the group." Kakashi face-faulted.

Sakura snickered, and pulled her sensei by the hand, off towards a more suitable grounds for training.

**END.**


End file.
